Sinful Girls
by DeboraGrangerPotter
Summary: Duas garotas brasileiras - que não são nadinha normais - recebem uma visita dos bruxos mais fodas do mundo - sim, é quem vocês estão pensando. - e descobrem que são bruxas. Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, vão viver várias confusões. E, provavelmente, vão destruir a escola inteira. Então, eu faço a pergunta - sim, eu O narrador, O bom -, Será que Hogwarts resistirá?


**Sinful Girls – Será que Hogwarts resistirá?**

_Não sei como isso foi acontecer comigo, acho que é um sonho virando realidade. Oh meu deus, esperei tanto, mas tanto por esse momento. E agora eles estão aqui, na minha frente. E eu, totalmente, paralisada. O que faço? Isso eu não sei. Acho que vocês estão achando isso confuso, não? Pois bem, irei explicar como tudo começou._

**Narradora Déborahh On**

Era um belo dia de sol no Rio de Janeiro, perfeito para ir á praia ou ir ver uma amiga e tomar sorvete. Por muita sorte eu tinha uma amiga bem especial, digamos que eu e ela somos loucas pela Saga Harry Potter, mas realmente ficamos muito decepcionadas com os últimos livros e filmes. Eu e Pâmela, seríamos capazes de jogar uma galinha, ou melhor, um dinossauro, ou melhor ainda, um dragão em Gina Weasley.

Eu tinha acabado de acordar, estava tudo tão quentinho que eu nem queria sair da cama, mas tenho minhas obrigações, como ir à praia, falar sobre Harry Potter com a Pamy, tomar sorvete, falar sobre Harry Potter com a Pamy, assistir TV, escrever um capitulo da minha fic, assistir os filmes de Harry Potter e ter um ATAQUE HISTÉRICO QUANDO A MIONE NÃO BEIJA O HARRY, MESMO ELE QUERENDO QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE. ARG! Dá um ódio profundo só de lembrar. E pra quem estiver se perguntando, sim eu sou Harry e Hermione para sempre. S2. OK, esse S2 foi estranho...

Eu pensava agora qual roupa eu iria vestir, logicamente eu já tinha feito minha higiene pessoal. Bem... Era difícil escolher uma roupa na minha idade, afinal tenho 15 anos, essa é a idade da indecisão. Por fim, decidi ir com uma blusa branquinha regata e um colete bege escuro por cima, acompanhado de um short cós alto lilás e por fim uma sapatinha marrom com um laço dourado. Deixei meus cabelos castanhos soltos.

Sai do meu quarto que era repleto de pôster de Harry e Hermione e alguns de Hermione e Draco. E desci as escadas, caminhando até a cozinha.

Chegando lá vi minha mãe preparando o café e meu paizinho querido lendo o jornal de São Paulo com a cara séria de sempre. Eu estava meio que de mal com meu pai, porque tudo que eu fazia ele reclamava, isso me estressa.

Sentei-me a mesa, que por sinal estava cheia de alimentos bem, chamativos.

-Bom dia. –Disse para meu pai e minha mãe

-Bom dia Debinha. –Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, não sei o porquê, mas eu ODEIO esse apelido, ele é muito... muito... muito... ARG! Ele é muito muito, tá bom?

Meu pai nem se quer abaixou o jornal. Minha mãe olhou para mim e veio sentar-se à mesa conosco. Tomei e comi meu café normalmente.

- Eh... Mainhê eu vou à sorveteria agora com a Pamy, certo? Volto mais tarde... HHum... Será que ela poderia dormir aqui hoje¿ - Perguntei com a cara de anjo mais convincente do mundo. Fazia dias que eu queria que a Pamy dormisse aqui em casa, para ficarmos acordadas até 5 da MANHÃ de novo. Sim, ela já dormiu aqui muitas vezes, mas á ultima, digamos que não foi muito... normal.

Voltando, eu acabava de sair de casa, e andei pelo jardim que levava até o portão de entrada e sai enquanto pensava "liberdade!".

Peguei minha bicicleta de cor roxa escura e segui o caminho para praia, não ia tomar banho ou me bronzear, mas sim tomar sorvete, toda sexta pela manhã quando estou de férias eu e Pamy combinamos de ir pra Sorveteria do Franquilik acho um ótimo lugar para tomar sorvete, PRINCIPALMENTE por que os filhos do Sr. Franquilik são a fim de mim e da Pamy, somos muito amigas deles, não queremos estragar a amizade. Mas não posso negar que eu e Pamy somos afins deles também. Mas só um pouquinho de nada. Tá bom, tá bom... somos afim deles um MONTÃO, agora calem a boca e deixem eu falar.

Eu já conseguia sentir o cheiro do mar, respirei fundo e senti meus cabelos flutuando de acordo com o vento. Virei à esquina e vi, lá estava ela. Minha amiga do coração, que sempre me acompanha onde quer que eu for, que me repreende e que me apoia, o nome dela era Pâmela.

Podia conhecê-la de longe, só havia uma amiga minha que tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros tão brilhantes. Vi ela olhar para mim e sorrir, fiz o mesmo já chegando mais perto. Ela também estava com sua bicicleta. Sai de cima de minha é fui ao encontro de Pamy.

Ela estava com uma blusa regata branca com um cinto preto grosso por debaixo dos seios, e um short azul claro que ia até um pouco acima da metade da coxa. E uma sandália muito linda bege brilhante.

Olhei pra ela, e ela olhou pra mim.

-NÓS ESTAMOS LINDAS! –Gritamos no meio da rua chamando a atenção de todos, que nos olharam como se fossemos loucas. De fato, éramos loucas sim, POR HARRY E HERMIONEE.

Acho que ficamos mais vermelhas que os cabelos de Rony, eu disse "acho" porque nunca vi o verdadeiro Rony, de verdade.

Eu e Pamy saímos rapidamente da calçada e entramos na sorveteria. Entrando lá, vimos que Fernando e Ian estavam conversando animadamente com outras garotas. Sentamos em uma mesa um pouco distante da que eles estavam é começamos o papo.

- Pamy, tem novas? Eu não saí de casa ontem por causa DAQUILO sabe. Nem pude ir à festa que teve na casa do Ian. – Disse eu um pouco traumatizada, Pamy riu, aquela cachorra, eu contando para ela meus TRISTES acontecimentos e ela simplesmente ri da minha cara?

-Deby, nem eu mesma pude ir, fiquei atualizando as minhas fics na F&B. Tá tendo cada cena romântica de Harry e Hermione... –Falou minha amiga dando um suspiro, o que eu também fiz em seguida.

-Como é que a J.K. pode fazer isso com a gente, estava tão claro, e ainda é tão claro que Harry e Hermione são feitos um para o outro. –Falei tristonha, se eu pudesse jogaria uns MIL crucios na J. K.

-Tens razão, você se lembra daquela cena do filme em que os dois dançam bem juntinhos? Minha gente dá pra ver que há muito amor e carinho, mais que de amigo, ali. –Disse Pamy sentindo certeza. Isso me orgulhava nela.

-Vocês vão pedir alguma coisa? - Perguntou o garçom que tinha acabado de chegar à frente da mesa. A primeira coisa que pensei foi: "Não, nós viemos pegar comida alienígena." Mas não disse isso, apenas olhei para Pamy e falei:

-Eu vou querer um Milk-shake de Mesclado com cobertura de morando. E você Pamy?

-Eu vou querer um Milk-shake Ovomaltine. –Respondeu minha amiga para o garçom. O mesmo saiu voltando dez minutos depois com dois hiper-copos cheios de sorvete.

-Pamy, eu esqueci de te dizer que hoje você vai dormir lá em casa. –Falei tomando um gole do meu Milk-shake, Pamy assentiu com a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu. Mas achei que ela estava meio que receosa se deveria ir ou não. Abaixei o olhar. Quando o subi, vi os olhos de Pamy muito arregalados, notei que ela olhava assustada para algo atrás de mim. E não perdi tempo, virei-me para ver o que ela olhava, e não era algo e sim alguém, alguém não, vários ALGUENS. Para ser mais exata 4 pessoinhas em especial. Ian, Fernando e duas fulaninhas lá, que estavam QUASE SE COMENDO DENTRO DE UMA SORVETERIA QUE É DO PAI DOS GAROTOS. Meu Deus, estou passada, acho que Pamy está, com certeza, do mesmo modo, dava pra ver pela cara dela.

Perdemos os Boys!

Eu sei que eu disse que eles eram só nossos amigos, mas... aff... não sei explicar, uma coisa eu e minha amiga aqui não temos, SORTE NO AMOR, se vocês soubessem das nossas desgraças amorosas.

Não querendo ver aquela MALDITA visão, eu virei o rosto de volta para Pamy.

-Será que dá pra você parar de olhar para aqueles galinhas, Pamy? -Sussurrei irritada, ela virou-se para mim.

-Mais uma desgraça amorosa pra nossa lista Dé! –Disse Pamy, dando um sorriso triste, eu fiz o mesmo. –Oh, tenho que ir num terreno de pai de santo para ver se alguém me benze! –Disse ela e eu ri, ela era exagerada. Passamos o resto do tempo do tempo conversando sobre o Harry e tentando não olhar para os dois tapados que estavam a algumas mesas afastados de nós. Terminamos de comer nossos sorvetes e saímos da sorveteria.

-Vamos logo lá pra casa? -Perguntei animadamente

-Tenho que arrumar minhas malas ainda, quando eu sair aqui de casa, meu pai e minha mãe vão viajar pra Brasília para um congresso de casais. Coisa clichê sabe? -Disse Pamy entediada.

-Ai você, quando sair da minha casa, vai pra onde? - Indaguei

-Para casa da minha avó. –Disse sentando-se em sua bicicleta e fazendo uma careta digna de um ET, eu fiz o mesmo, mas logicamente eu sentei na minha. Combinamos que 9 horas em ponto era pra ela já estar na minha casa. Afinal iriamos fazer um monte de coisas. Mas não esperávamos que seria uma noite de tantas surpresas.

Horas depois eu já estava em minha casa, muito bem acomodada em minha cama, ao lado da mesma tinha uma outra cama que eu tinha colocado para Pamêla dormir. Já eram 18:45. Daqui a pouco Pamy chegaria e a gente iria conversar e conversar, e sem duvida ela me ajudaria muito na minha fic Harry Potter e os Elementares, como eu pretendo fazer mais duas continuações dessa fic, preciso de muita ajuda dela.

Eu estava deitada em minha cama quando ouvi minha mãe me chamar. Fui de imediato, por mais que eu odiasse receber ordens, eu iria ver o que ela queria, talvez até seja alguma coisa boa.

Quando entrei na sala, minha mãe e meu pai estavam bem formais, painho com um palito e mainha com um vestido azul marinho muito longo. Vi que ao lado deles tinha 2 malas, os olhei sem entender, mesmo já tendo uma ideia do que iria acontecer, e acreditem, se fosse o que eu estava pensando, eu ficarei MUITOOOO FELIZ J .

-Déborah, eu e sua mãe decidimos de ultima hora que iremos ao congresso que vai ter em Brasília, mesmo eu achando melhor ficarmos de olho em você, não queremos que AQUILO aconteça novamente, então trancaremos as portas e colocamos 10 vigias pela casa. –Arregalei os olhos. Basicamente era só isso que eu queria dizer. Tchau. – Disse meu pai, em seguida minha mãe veio ate mim e disse àquelas besteiras que as mães sempre falam antes de viajar.

Quando eles fecharam a porta, eu pulei em cima do sofá, comecei a dançar loucamente, teoricamente fazendo um stripper, comecei a ouvir uma música bem arrebatadora que só me fez dançar mais e mais. Não sei como, mas a música começou do nada, eu ainda não entendia o que era aquilo, passou-se levemente a ideia de que EU era uma bruxa. Mas isso pra mim era totalmente impossível. Mas eu bem queria que fosse verdade, imaginem, tipo: EU + VARINHA = CONFUSÃO.

E Eu adoro uma confusão.

Quando dei por mim já estava só de sutiã e com uma saia rodada azul escuro curta que eu tinha, minha nossa eu estava me achando MUITO SEXY. Vejam só a visão: Euzinha com meus dois "melões" de um tamanho um pouco grandes pra minha idade, PULANDO pra cima e para baixo. Eu dançando quase só de roupas intimas sob um sofá. Pra qualquer homem nesse mundo isso seria digamos... INTERRESSANTÍSSIMO. Brincadeira, eu não sou tudo isso. Me ACHO horrível. Um monstro, mas ninguém me ouve. Dizem que eu sou linda, sexy e blá blá blá. Eu não ligo, porque eu sei que é tudo mentira. Olha como eu sou de verdade.

Sou a Feiura em pessoa.

Pelo menos isso que eu acho.

Voltando... Eu ainda pulava loucamente no sofá, quando ouvi a campainha, corri pra lá no mesmo instante sem se preocupar com a roupa que eu usava, ou melhor, AS ROUPAS QUE EU NÃO USAVA.

-Oie Deb... Tem algum garoto ai? -Perguntou olhando para dentro da casa. Eu a olhei desentendida.

–Tem não, por quê? - Perguntei desconfiada. Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Por que só um GAROTO MUITO LINDO E GOSTOSO pra você fazer um stripper, minha cara. –Disse Pamy rindo no final, eu lhe joguei um olhar mortal. Ela nem ligou. Mas que atrevida.

-Vamos entrando, quem sabe você não acha um garoto nuzinho em cima da minha cama – Disse seriamente, ela parou de rir e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Agora sim, era a minha vez de rir. E assim o fiz. Ela me olhou e depois eu olhei pra ela, ainda da porta de casa. Rolei os olhos. -Lógico que não tem NENHUM garoto no meio quarto ou na casa né? -Não tenho essa sorte. – Mas tenho uma ótima noticia que me fez ficar desse jeito. – Disse sorrindo marotamente.

-O Draco Malfoy te chamou pra sair? -Ironizou e eu rolei os olhos, sinceramente preferia até o Rony. Eu não gosto muito do Draco, mas que ele é bonito ele é. A Pamy gosta muito dele, mas eu nem tanto assim. E falando na Pamy ainda não disse quem ela é, bem...

Ela sim é linda, muito pelo ao contrario de mim que sou a feia da historia.

Como eu estava dizendo, a Pamy me fez aquela pergunta, e eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas sinceramente deu uma vontade de fechar a porta na cara dela. Mas como sou uma pessoa educada, e ela vem dormir aqui, e ela É AQUELA QUE EU DIGO QUE É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, eu vou deixar essa passar. Ignorei a pergunta dela.

-Meu pai e minha mãe foram para esse congresso que os seus foram, então... A CASA É NOSSA! – Berrei essa ultima parte da frase bem alto, acho que os pobres vigias se assustaram com o meu grito assustador. No rosto de Pamy o sorriso malicioso desapareceu e formou um sorriso enorme.

-MENTIRA! -Exclamou a morena passando por cima de mim e entrando na casa pulando no sofá, como eu tinha feito à pouco.

-Agora você entende o que eu estava fazendo, né sua maluca? -Perguntei divertida a vendo pular no sofá alegremente. Sim, ela é completamente louca, mas quem disse que eu não gosto de pessoas loucas?

Ela sorriu pra mim, eu retribui e a puxei para baixo.

-Vem temos que fazer um monte de coisas, finalmente depois daquele acontecido, vamos poder fazer a gandaia aqui em casa. –Depois de dizer isso subimos para meu quarto, lá minha mãe tinha deixado um monte de coisas que eu não tinha notado, um bolo enorme de chocolate, balas, refrigerante, salgados. Mas eu daria tudo por uma cerveja amanteigada. Só em meus sonhos mesmo que eu iria ter uma coisa dessas na minha mão.

-Nossa! Sua mãe caprichou Déhh! –Bom... depois disso veio, as guerras de travesseiros, comemos algumas coisas que mainha colocou na mesa, conversamos MUITO sobre como Gina Weasley é uma vaca, e como era uma total injustiça Harry e Hermione não terem ficado juntos. Ela começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre como o Draco Malfoy era gato e eu estava começando a ficar entediada. Já que meus pais iriam demorar um tempo pra voltarem, eu e a Pamy decidimos que ela irá passar mais tempo aqui. Então só vamos assistir os filmes de HP amanhã de manhã.

Já eram 2 da madrugada quando nós duas começamos a ficar com sono, cada uma foi para sua cama, e como estava muito calor, decidimos que deixaríamos e enorme janela de vidro aberta que fica em frente a nossas camas.

Eu vesti meu pijama vermelho claro e Pamy vestiu sua camisola prata e curta (curta é apelido), fizemos uma briga pra vem quem compraria essa camisola. Ri só de lembrar. Bom, apagamos as luzes do quarto que ficavam ao lado de cada cama. E tentamos dormir. Mas infelizmente não conseguimos. Pois assim que que fechamos os olhos ouvimos um barulho estranho, fui rápida, assim como Pamy, e liguei luzes no mesmo momento que minha amiga o fazia, viramos para frente e nos apavoramos e ficamos maravilhadas e principalmente EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE, com o que vimos na nossa frente nos entre olhamos e logo depois, olhamos para as 5 pessoas mais PERFEITAS das nossas vidas, bem, 4, porque tem uma ai que não conta. Bom... essa é a situação que eu e Pamy estamos agora. Não sei como isso foi acontecer comigo, acho que é um sonho virando realidade. Oh meu Deus, esperei tanto, mas tanto por esse momento. E agora eles estão aqui, na minha frente. E eu totalmente paralisada.

Eu e Pamy nos viramos para eles e a única coisa que conseguimos fazer ou dizer foi...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Berramos histericamente ao mesmo tempo, voltei a olhar para ela e ela pra mim e continuamos a "falar".

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Acho que dava pra ouvir lá em Marte os nossos gritos.

-Será que dá pra vocês abaixarem o volume não, hein? -Disse ninguém menos que DRACO MALFOY com as mãos em seus ouvidos, acho que para se defender de nossos berros. Acho que meus olhos sairiam das orbitas de tão arregalados que estavam. Pamy olhou para Draco e eu pressenti algo, logo vi minha amiga agitar os ombros de uma forma engraçada e começar a gritar a plenos pulmões:

-AI MEU SANTO DEUS QUE ESTÁ LÁ EM CIMA! ME AJUDA! ME DE FORÇAS! ME ILUMINA! ME PURIFICA! QUE EU VOU PECAR CONTRA A CASTIDADE! -Essa garota tem uma bela goela! -E EM DOSE DUPLA! -Concluiu ela olhando para Harry, vi que Draco tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Também, não era para menos. Já falei que a camisola dela é curta?

-E o Rony... – Eu disse, tentando (e conseguindo) quebrar o clima, nós duas olhamos para duas pessoas que estavam um pouco mais atrás ajeitando suas roupas. JURO que eu e Pamy estávamos prestes a enfartar.

-E O HARRY E A MIONE! Gritamos saltando de nossas camas como um flash. O que aconteceu foi... Nós duas pulando em cima do Harry e da Mione, fazendo os dois cair no chão. Eles aparentavam estar mais assustados que todos ali, também não era pra menos. Mas nós não podemos fazer nada se somos "Harry e Hermione para sempre". Saímos de cima deles. Já eles levantarem-se atordoados. Eu e Pamy tínhamos sorrisos mais alegres do mundo nos lábios.

-Ei ainda tem eu aqui... –Os lindos sorrisos sumiram de nossos lábios.

E a Gina. –Falamos desanimadamente, a ruiva nos olhou confusa. Eu e Pamy voltamos nossa atenção para Harry e Hermione, os sorrisos voltaram. Eu peguei uma câmera digital que eu tinha em minha gaveta e voltei à frente dos dois, ficando ao lado de Pamy. Eu não estou acreditando nisso! Meu MERLIM! É um sonho mesmo! Mas vou aproveitar. Hehehe.

- Harry e Hermione, será que vocês poderiam se beijar? -Perguntou Pamy normalmente com um brilho nos olhos. Sem duvida ela podia ler meus os pensamentos. Harry e Hermione se olharam e depois voltaram-se para a gente.

-Será que d... O QUÊ? -Eu já estava com a câmera na posição certa pra bater a foto, mas abaixei a mesma e voltei a olhar para todos eles com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Pera ai. Foram vocês que aparecem na minha casa no meio da noite, então vocês tem que fazer o que eu pedi né? - Disse eu, sinceramente tenho certeza de que eu estou parecendo o BARNEI de tão feliz que estou, sou até capaz de começar a cantar aquela musica, "eu te amo, você me ama somos uma família feliz com um forte abraço..." e por ai vai...

Todos ali olharam pra eu e Pamy incrédulos, Pamy já estava com um papel na mão, eu acho que já fazia ideia do que ela queria.

-Assinem seus nomes aqui – Ela mostrou o papel a todos. –Por que eu tenho que mostrar isso a Náyra. – Ela TAMBÉM estava a ponto de pirar.

-PERA AÊ! –Ouvimos Malfoy que até agora estava no escuro falar, com aquele velho tom de superior. – Explica pra MIM o que tá acontecendo aqui? A ultima coisa que me lembro é de estarmos na sala do velho caduco... E agora estamos na casa dessas duas malucas, que parecem ser aliadas de Voldemort! –Pamy e eu fizemos caras de indignadas. –E por que vocês querem o MEU autógrafo? - Eu bufei juntamente com os outros ali, somente Pamy tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, qquela desnaturada.

-Nós também não sabemos isso ô doninha quicante, mas Dumbledore disse que elas são importantes para a guerra, precisamos delas pra vencer Voldemort –Disse Harry entre dentes, eu e Pamy ficamos de queixo caído. O MEU MERLIM QUE MORA NO CÉU, EU NÃO ESCUTEI ISSO!

- NÓS FAZEMOS PARTE DA GUERRAAA! - Berramos em uníssono, assustando todos ali, sorte que meus pais não estavam em casa.

-ME MATEM PRA EU TER CERTEZA DE QUE NÃO MORRI AINDA, PAMY! Gritei histericamente feliz. Jogando-me encima da cama e pulando feito uma demente com SÉRIOS problemas mentais. Repito: SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS MENTAIS.

- MERLIM DO CÉU, DUMBLEDORE MANDOU OS MELHORES BRUXOS DE TODO O MUNDO PARA NOS BUSCAR POR CAUSA DA GUERRA! VOU PIRAR, ATIRA UMA BALA DE PRATA EM MIM DÉBORAH, PODE ATIRAR! EU ESTOU LOUCA! –Gritou Pamy subindo na minha cama (a cama que eu estava a pular de felicidade também) e começando a pular. Hermione, Harry, Gina, Draco e Rony olhavam aterrorizados para mim e minha amiga. Também né, observem as nossas condições.

Eu e Pamy caímos sentadas na cama nos abraçando e rindo pra caramba, eu adoro essa garota. Voltamos nossa atenção pra galera na nossa frente e vi que eles observavam o meu quarto pra todos os lados. Eu logo senti que eles viam os vários pôsteres que eu tenho deles né.

-O...O...O quê significa isso...? - Pergunta Harry atordoado, chegando mais perto das paredes do quarto seguidamente de Hermione que parecia pensativa.

-Oras são vocês. Umas das pessoas mais famosas do mundo dã. –Respondeu Pamy. Vi Malfoy fazer aquele sorrisinho cínico. ARG, ele é um imbecil. Tá certo que eu apoio o Draco com a Hermione, mas uma coisa bem diferente é gostar mesmo dele.

-Eu sempre soube que eu era mais famoso que você Potter. –Aquele desgraçado ousou falar aquilo. Um convencido de primeira.

-Cala a boca aê doninha loura, fica na tua. – Respondi de imediato, ele me jogou um olhar fulminante.

Por que não vai responder isso a alguém que te de importância sangue-ruim. –Respondeu ele se achando o maioral, eu nunca pensei me sentir tão ofendida na minha vida.

-Por que eu sei que você tem que me dar importância Malfoy, porque eu poderia muito bem jogar você por essa janela que você entrou, e essa sua roupinha, e ainda por cima fazer vários cortes que poderiam fazer esse seu sangue-puro escorrer por todo seu corpo até você ficar vermelho, ai você poderia mostrar pra todos esse seu sangue puro que você fala há anos. – Respondi olhando para aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados mortalmente, posso ser muito vingativa quando quero, mas até eu fiquei com medo de mim agora.

Rony sorriu animadamente.

-Essa é das minhas. – Disse Rony colocando um de seus braços em volta de meus ombros. Acho que ele não notou que eu estou SÓ de pijama, bem curto, por sinal.

- Deixa de ser tapado Rony não viu o estado que elas estão. –Disse Hermione, olhando eu e Pamy de cima a baixo e depois voltando a olhar para Rony.

Bem... O ruivo notou o meu estado e soltou-se de mim corando ardentemente assim como eu.

Olhei para o meu lado e vi que Malfoy olhava para mim, corei ainda mais e puxei Pamy para o lado. Pude ver que O HARRY olhava para as pernas da Pamy. E ISSO NÃO PODIA ACONTECER, POIS EU ACABEI DE TER UMA IDEIA PERFEITA. Que mudará o mundo. Ta certo, também não é pra tanto, mas quase isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu puxei Pamy para dentro do banheiro que tinha no meu quarto e disse da fresta da porta.

- Só um minutinho galera. – E fechei a porta. Mas antes pude ver os olhares que eles nos mandavam.

Virei-me para Pamy que estava SENTADA em cima do sanitário e não resistir dizer.

-Vai fazer o numero 1 ou o numero 2? -Perguntei divertidamente, ela fuzilou-me e levantou-se de cima do sanitário, QUE EU NOTEI QUE ESTAVA FECHADO, eu sou muito burra mesmo.

-O que deu em você Lily? -Ela perguntou pra mim entre dentes, e eu sabia que quando ela me chamava de Lily era por que a MINHA situação não estava nada boa. Mas pelo menos ela não me chamou de Debinha. ¬¬´

-Certo, eu sei que te tirei da companhia de nossos astros preferidos, mas foi por uma boa causa.

-Aham... acredito MUITO em suas palavras Debinha! –Tá bom... agora ela foi longe demais, DEBINHA? Ela quer me ridicularizar, só pode. Tentei me acalmar, pra não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Bem... EU SÓ FIZ COM QUE O HARRY NÃO AS APAIXONASSE POR VOCÊ. – Eu plenamente gritei as tripas quando disse isso, mais não estava nem ligando.

-Ahn? -Agora ela relaxa né? -Como é que é? - Disse Pamy fazendo a cara mais desentendida do mundo.

-Ele estava olhando pra suas pernas, ou você é muito cega pra não notar? - Juro que não gritei. Ela só faltou pular em cima de mim, e pra quem quer saber, temos constantemente essas brigas totalmente SEM NOÇÃO.

-Dá pra calar essa sua boca desgraçada, eles vão nos ouvir! –Disse Pamy furiosa. Acalmei-me e respirei fundo.

-Eu tenho um plano para nosso sonho se tornar realidade. –Disse eu sorrindo pelo canto da boca. A expressão de "eu-vou-matar-você" sumiu da cara de Pamy e ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

-Não... – Disse ela sorrindo alegremente. E dando pequenos pulinhos. Eu a segurei pelos ombros e a chaqualhei.

-Verdade pura. –Ela me abraçou e começamos a pular de um lado para o outro. E gritando "Yeah".

E por causa da nossa imensa felicidade acabamos escorregando na água que tinha perto da pia, e caímos de bunda no chão duro. E devo admitir essa é uma ÓTIMA maneira de extravasar felicidade.

Pamy e eu não fizemos nada além de olhamos uma para outra é caímos da gargalhada. E agora eu tenho certeza de uma coisa. PAMY + EU + BANHEIRO = BUNDA NO CHÃO.

-E o que você pretende fazer? - Perguntou Pamy ofegante.

-Nós poderíamos tranca-los no quarto do meu pai e minha mãe a luz de velas, com chocolates e champanhes, Harry só com uma calça de pijama e Mione com uma Camisola bem curta, que nem a sai, com uma calcinha vermelha. –Disse eu pensativa e Pamy riu depois de protestar e dizer que sua camisola não era curta.

-Ou a gente poderia matar a Gina com uma faca no pescoço dela, e depois trancar o Harry e a Mione no quarto do seus pais. – Eu já disse que a Pamy é um GENIO DO MAL. Eu amo essa garota.

Bem eu e ela discutimos um pouco os detalhes, e decidimos pedir aos garotos nossas roupas. Pamy foi ate a porta e pediu.

-Draco será que dá pra você pegar minhas roupas, tão nessa mala aí. –Disse Pamy apontando pra mala dela, que estava perto do guarda roupa. O tapado-pomonha-Malfoy não fez nada. -Vai logo, que eu conto o nome do seu filho e... A sua esposa. –Chantageou minha amiga, mas na mesma hora eu a puxei pra dentro do banheiro, de novo.

-Tá louca? Eles não podem saber de nada do futuro sua besta. Se não nosso plano vai por agua a baixo. –Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Mas ela simplesmente me deu a língua, cachorra.

-Draco dá logo essa porra aê. – Ela tá afiada hoje.

-Peça com educação. – Aquele maldito disse.

–Ok! Se você pegar minhas roupas, Draquinho, eu deixo você escolher elas bem curtas. –Chantageou e eu admito que foi inteligente. –Vai logo cacete! –Falou após ver que ele não se mexeria.

-É assim que se fala. –Respondeu divertido, e eu pude ver que ele foi pegar a roupa de Pamy. Voltando com um vestido azul curtíssimo, ELE É UM PERVERTIDO, isso é fato.

Eu abri a boca repetidas vezes, pra falar algo, mas nada saiu. Quando Pamy fechou a porta eu fiz uma careta pra ela e ela pra mim.

- Harry será que você poderia pegar ali no meu guarda roupa, uma ROUPA DECENTE pra eu vestir. –Eu frisei bem a "roupa decente".

- Ah... cla...claro. –Ele ficou vermelhinho, ah que fofo. Tá bom parei, sem pensamentos assim, o Harry é da Mione e ponto final.

O Harry trouxe uma blusa regata e uma jeans azul escuro. Eu agradeci e entrei no banheiro novamente.

-Eu e você temos uma missão. –Eu disse séria.

-Não sei você, mas eu quero ver se consigo beijar Draco Malfoy. –A descarada falou examinando o vestido azul.

-Concentra amiga! –Exclamei. –Harry e Hermione precisam ficar juntos. –Falei incrivelmente centrada, me orgulhei.

-Avá, jura? Fala uma coisa que eu não sei. –Caçoou Pamy, alguém aí já percebeu que ela sempre estraga minha seriedade e me deixa com cara de tacho? Resolvi ignora-la. Comecei a me vestir, o ano seria longo.

**N/A da Deby: **Olá pessoa – mas se você for um ET também tá valendo – Aqui estou eu, depois de pseudo de fic de "Um sonho real", com uma historia de verdade. Eu e a PamyPotter – que não tem uma conta aqui no – criamos essa fic, que é totalmente louca para vocês, espero que gostem!

Então... agora é a hora da chantagem *caramaléfica*.

Comentem MUITO, e eu e a Pamy, atualizamos com uma att dupla ok?

Beijos e abraços de ursos.

ESPERA! Ursos se beijam? O.o

**N/A da Pamy:** Pois pottermaníacos que ainda sobreviveram após a Última Batalha, nós viemos aqui dar uma divulgada a mais na fic. Uh, quem nunca se imaginou em Hogwarts? Enlouquecendo o Seboso e a Mocréia Pink? Com certeza todo mundo. Então, acho que essas duas meninas vão realizar o sonho de vocês *-*

Ou tentar. Harry e Hermione que vão sofrer com elas.

Espero que tenham paciência para aturar nossa loucura e que leiam a fic, comentando também, hein?

Beijos, PamyPotter


End file.
